


Forty-five hours in Riverside 河滨镇的四十五小时

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不懂我们为什么不留在旧金山，”Jim踢开前门。“我们毕竟只在地球上呆两周。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-five hours in Riverside 河滨镇的四十五小时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forty-five hours in Riverside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893219) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



“我不懂我们为什么不留在旧金山，”Jim踢开前门。“我们毕竟只在地球上呆两周。”

Spock关上了门。Jim脱下大衣，又伸手拿过Spock的外套，一起挂进玄关处的衣柜。那里已经挂了一条很明显的瓦肯式旅行长跑，边上还有一件Jim很熟悉的外套，旧旧的，衣服上全是油渍。Jim不由叹了口气。

“我猜他们已经到了。”他咕哝一句，关上柜门，手指勾进自己的腰带环扣。

“看来确实如此。”Spock道。

“准备好了吗？”Jim说着，点了点客厅的方向。

“没有。”Spock道，“但除非你愿意赶回去两点半的那班车；否则我们别无选择。”

“我们可以去船坞酒吧坐坐。”Jim嘀咕着揽住Spock的腰。“喝几杯血腥玛丽什么的，等等下一班车。”

“之后吧。”Spock凑近过去，贴住Jim的耳朵。“你意图令我的父亲等待吗？”

“是的。”Jim答道，“反正还有时间。我没觉得他们有听到我们进来。”

只可惜他的希望很快破灭了。屋里传来一记女人激动的叫声：“Jim？”然后就是一阵响亮的、不住接近的脚步声响。

“我先提前跟你说声抱歉。”Jim望着Winona Kirk走近，飞快地说了一声。

自从医院之后，他就没再见过她。他中途有醒过来，发现他握着她的手，听到她用低低的声音和Bones讨论他的身体状况。等他出院，她却已经早就走了，去了泰利希科瓦号做两年任务。如今看她，她比以前更老了一些，尤其是眼睛那里，当她笑起来，眼角的皱纹伸展得仿佛一张路线地图。她那头常常扎成一把乱糟糟马尾的头发，这回披落下来，散在她的肩膀，露出比Jim记忆里多出许多的灰白发丝。但当她拥住他，她手臂上的力道，却和从前一样。

“嘿，老妈。”Jim道。

“你迟到了。”她亲了亲他的面颊。

“之前那班车我们没赶上。”

“好吧。”她冲Spock点了点头。“我想……这就是那个他咯。”

“是的。”Jim往后退开一步，抬手爬了爬头发，颇有些紧张地咧嘴一笑。Spock挺了挺腰板。“我想你们两个在我昏迷的时候应该算是见过了。不过，妈，这是Spock。Spock，这是我妈。”

“中校。”Spock举起手行了一礼。

“中校。”Winona道：“但你现在既然和我儿子睡在一起，我想咱们可以不必互称头衔了。叫我Winona吧。”

“Winona。”Spock应了一声，眼睛眨了好几下。Jim拼命忍住了抬手捂住脸的冲动。

“你的父亲在客厅里。”Winona道。

“谢谢。”Spock点了点头。Winona抬脚走回客厅，Jim就屏着气儿跟在后面，当看到Sarek的时候，他更是整个人都绷了起来。Sarek从端坐着的一张扶手椅上站起了身。

“舰长。”他说道，“Spock。”

“父亲。”

“大使先生。”Jim道：“很高兴再次见到你。”

“Sarek刚在和我说瓦肯殖民地的事情。”Winona说着，在沙发上坐了下来。Jim领会到她的意思，挨着她一块坐了，这样Spock就能够和他爸爸坐到一起。Winona伸手从茶几上拿了杯不知道什么玩意，随后整间屋子就陷入了某种挺叫人尴尬的沉默。Jim听到自己咽口水的声音，愈发往后坐了一坐；他腿下的皮革顿时就发出了一阵响亮的嘎吱噪声。Jim咳了一声，暗暗希望他们能因为什么突发事件被叫回去舰上。他妈Spock怎么会以为他能活过这接下来的三天的？

“你从加州过来，一路还顺利吗？”他看向Sarek，努力摆出他最好的舰长的姿态。

“顺利。”Sarek答道。

“他今早本来想从爱荷华市打个的过来。不过我也早到了，就顺便在车站接了他。”

“古道热肠。”Sarek道。

“也给了我们时间，趁你们没到前先聊一聊。”Winona拍了拍Jim的肩膀，又轻轻给他捏了一捏。Jim顿时有种回到了十二岁的错觉。“毕竟你儿子不是每天都能带个老公回家的。”

“是链结伴侣，妈。”Jim嘀咕道。

“好啦，随便你怎么说。我反正早就盼着要认识我的好女婿了。你们有人要喝点什么吗？”

“龙舌兰？”Jim满怀期盼地问了一句。

“你喝水。”Winona道：“Spock呢？”

“我这样就好。”Spock答着，双手交叠摆到腿上。

“我想你比现在更好。”Winona站起了身。

“茶，谢谢。”

“冰箱旁边的柜子里应该还有盒瓦肯香料。”Jim道。

“我去烧一壶。”Winona道：“很快回来。”

等他妈妈一离开房间，Jim顿时有种很古怪的放松下来的感觉。他抬手按住Spock的后背，转眼看向Sarek。

“抱歉把你拽到这块大陆中部来。”他说道，“我们本来想让你们去我们旧金山那边的公寓。但我妈一定要来这。”

“这并不麻烦。”Sarek道。

“你会在地球上呆多久？”

“到本月底。”Sarek答道，“我会同下一次的殖民地人员运输一道离开。”

“我有经常和那个老的Spock聊天。”Jim道，“他说信息交换系统已经建立完毕了。”

“是的。”Sarek道。“新席卡赫尔城已基本建设完成。志愿者多已离去参与建造其他卫星城市。”

“我很希望能看到那些进程。”

“欢迎之至。”Sarek道。Jim顿时自满起来。他的手指在Spock后背那儿揉了个圈，脸上微微一笑。

“我有预感，我们企业号会被选上去给你们运送补给。”Jim道，“如果确定下来，我会立刻让Spock通知你。”

“复制机里什么时候多出来了个Plomeek？”Winona在厨房里叫了一声。

“打我编了就有了。”Jim叫了回去。Spock微微垂下了头——这是他一贯微笑的模样。

“你总是很会玩电脑。”Winona说着，端了个盘子走回客厅，又将盘子放上茶几。

“确实。”Spock轻声道。Jim拿手肘亲昵地拐了拐他。Winona重在他身边坐了下去。

“给你，Sarek。Spock。”Winona递给他们一人一个马克杯，两人都低声地道了谢。Jim则气鼓鼓地拿过了Winona递给他的水杯。

“我估计这不会是伏特加咯。”他说。

Winona一把捏住Jim的肩膀，捏到他痛得皱起了脸，她才转脸看向Spock。

“你们从没说过，你们在一起有多久了。”她道，“听说你们结婚了，我还真挺惊讶的。”

“我们是自星历2258年3月31日起完成的链结。”Spock抬起头。Winona看了看他，又看了看Jim。Sarek扬了扬眉毛。

“那要快三年了。”Winona面无表情。

“那是次意外。”Jim连忙道。

“意外？”她道。

“一次好的意外。”

“那你是如何会意外地……？”她举起手指，指了指Jim和Spock两人。

“呃。”Jim抬手揉了揉后颈，又大大地灌了口水。

“我们是在一次过量酒精摄入后进行的精神链结。彼此都有同意。”Spock平静地回答道，“当时我的自控能力未能达到最佳状态。”

“估计也是。”Winona喃喃道。

“我们要过了一阵子才意识到我们链结了。”Jim道。

“哦？”Sarek问道。

“那会儿我还以为我只是心情很好。”

“而我，则归咎于我人类感情上的副作用。”

“不过那天你声音在我脑袋里响起来的时候，事情就比较清楚了。”Jim看向Spock，咬住下唇。“说实话，我吓死了。”

“但你并未选择断开链结？”Sarek问道。

“断掉这种好玩意可是不符合逻辑的。”Jim道。“再说了，从团队来看，这事儿棒极了。”

“我不认为星联会为此高兴。”Winona道。

“星联有关心灵感应种族的规定里有些漏洞，他们不会把我们分到不一样的星舰去的。”Jim道，“就算我们分开了，有那么两次，我也能感觉到他还活着。到了那种不能使用高科技的星球，这样更方便了。Nogura挺不高兴的，可就算是他也得承认，我们这样确实合作无间。”

“那他们是如何看待在舰上养孩子的这桩事的？”Winona道。

Jim冲着杯子里咳了一声。

+++

在坐往爱荷华的车上，Jim就已经做好了禁欲一个周末的准备。因此当Spock一上楼就把他按在墙上，并狠狠亲吻上来的时候，他还蛮吃了一惊。

“和你爸我妈呆在一栋房子里，能让你性奋？”Jim不敢置信。

“显然是。”Spock道。Jim也没再抱怨——他的裤子很快掉到了地上，而Spock的手指紧紧地捉住了他的臀肉。

“请告诉我你有记得带润滑剂。”Jim一边喃喃着一边解开Spock的拉链。“我觉得我们上次就把我的库藏给用完了。”

“我计算了我们在四十五个地球时内所需要的量，并相应地带齐了。”

“我爱逻辑。”Jim道。

他感觉自己快要达到高潮，沉沉地呼吸着，感到Spock的脸埋在他的颈窝。但就在这时候，他们卧室的门却被人敲响了。

“来的不是时候！”Jim喊了一声，腰不停地往Spock的拳头里挺动。

“晚饭准备好了。”Winona隔着扇门板叫道。Jim赶忙咬住嘴唇，抑制住喉咙里的呻吟：Spock往他肩上咬了一口。

他片刻才勉强挤出一句：“等下就下来。”

“啊——抱歉。”Winona道，“你俩小伙子慢慢来。我把菜拿炉子温着就行。”

“哦，上帝。”Spock举起Jim的两腿环住自己的腰肢。Jim叹了口气。“她听到了。”

“我们都是成年人了。”Spock低声细语，一边往Jim体内插入了一根手指。“我们还具有夫妻关系。我们不必为我们的行为感到羞耻。”

“我妈在门后面呢，”Jim呻吟着，后穴紧裹住Spock的手指。“你爸也在楼下。”

“我父亲对此种行为并不陌生。”Spock道。他的语气仿佛在调笑。

“恶。”Jim道，“要么操我，要么把我放下来。还有，别再谈论我俩爹妈了。”

“如你所愿。”Spock说着，把Jim放回了地上。

“嘿！”Jim叫了起来。

“转过去。”Spock却低声下了命令。Jim立刻坏坏一笑，转过了身。

然后事情就变得更怪了。当他们下楼后，Winona拿那种很意有所指的眼神望着他们，而Jim肯定Sarek一定也知道了。但他大概不知道他儿子曾一手捂住了Jim的嘴，不知道Jim高潮时舔了Spock的掌心，也不知道Spock的指甲曾深深地掐进Jim脊柱下的肌肤，深到现在Jim还能感觉到那种隐约的搐动。当然他洗了澡（头发还是湿的），也换了干净的牛仔裤和T恤衫，Spock也是一本正经纹丝不乱的，可等真的在桌边坐下，还要装出一副他和Spock没在十分钟前抵着面墙操过一番的样子，还是挺艰难的。

“Saffir？”Winona递上一个篮子。

“你怎么在这儿弄到Saffir的？”Jim边问边伸手拿了一块。

“这家里也不是只有你一个人会弄复制机。”Winona随意答道。

Jim必须承认，即使拿这份Saffir和他在殖民地吃到的相比，也不算坏的。Spock称赞了它的口味，而Sarek吃了三片。Jim还快活地吃了块中等熟度的牛排，上边堆了沙拉和撕碎的戈尔根朱勒干酪。Spock和Sarek还一齐吃了个瞧着很可疑的米黄色的玩意。Winona浅浅地啜了口酒。

“那你俩今晚有什么计划吗？”她问道。

“我本来还想问，不知道能不能借下那辆气垫车。”Jim捡了张纸巾擦了擦嘴。“我想去船坞酒吧坐坐，跟Lew打个招呼。我之前和他发了个短信，他今晚有上班。”

“哦。”Winona微笑起来。Jim很了解那朵微笑。她每每想做些坏事又不被责骂时都会露出这种微笑。Jim自己也常常会拿这种微笑去面对某位特定的大副。哦，不。他才不会被她骗到。

“我们不会在那呆很久的。”他说道，“再说，你不是九点就要睡了吗？”

“可能你没注意到，”Winona又喝了口酒，小指轻轻的敲击杯壁。“我现在是在休假哦。”

“欢迎你加入我们。”Spock道。Jim登时在桌底下踢了他一脚。Spock抬手往Jim的腿上捏了一记。

你多久才能看到你母亲一次？他问道。

Jim犯了个白眼。

“在别人面前通过心灵感应说话是很不礼貌的事情哦。”Winona提醒道。

“抱歉。”Jim低声应了一句，举拳挡住眼睛。“妈，我当然欢迎你加入我们。你也是，大使先生，不过我不确定你喜不喜欢那种地方。”

“你何不让Sarek自己决定？”Winona往后坐进她的椅子，抬手把一缕头发捋到而后。“我先洗个碗，之后就能走了。”

“Jim和我可以来清理碗碟。”Spock道。

Jim在脑子里踢了他一脚。

+++

“有趣。”Sarek喝下了他的第三杯血腥玛丽，又将酒杯放回托盘正中。店里正放着最新的安多利啤酒的广告，但总体上安静得要命，柜台边只坐了他们四个人。Jim一手揽上Spock空椅子的椅背，叹了口气。

“味道倒是不坏，”Winona点了点Sarek的酒杯。“不过我还是更喜欢纯的。”

她举起手指，又要了一杯威士忌。

“你要让你妈把你喝趴下？”Lew看向Jim，手里拿了块扔在水槽边上的白毛巾擦一擦柜台，随后拿出杰克丹尼尔倒了一杯，加上冰，滑给了Winona。她点头致了谢，又转头和Sarek说起话来。

“我妈可以把我的轮机长给喝趴下。”Jim道，“我是司机。我只能喝水。”

“我们这儿还是又出租的。”Lew说了一句，但还是给Jim倒了杯水。Spock从卫生间里走了回来，Lew看到他，冲他点了点头。Jim转头看向Spock那身地球人的便服（包括有牛仔裤，Jim的一件旧T恤，还有一件红色夹克），咧嘴一笑，又转回身去。“看来你们之间很成功。真不错。”

“是啦。”Jim抬手抓了抓发际线。当Spock挨着他坐下时，他甚至觉得有点儿脸热。

“你们有多久了？”

“好几年了。”Jim道。Spock往他手边凑了凑，Jim就抬起手，指尖沿着Spock的肩胛骨缓缓地、平稳地滑过去。

“真的假的？”Lew笑道，“你们还是在我这地儿好上的吧？结果你们结婚时都没请我。”

“我们没请人。”Jim瞪圆了眼。“我们……算是私奔。”

“聪明的选择。”Lew道，“我老婆策划婚礼那会都要疯掉了。”

“等等，你结婚了？”Jim拿手肘撑上了柜台。“什么时候的事？”

“一年半前。”Lew笑着举起手，给Jim看他无名指上那圈银色的婚戒。Jim赞许地点点头。“我还以为你会登上那种社交新闻网。没想到啥都没有。”

“我是军人。”Jim道，“再说，我又能说些什么呢？我的鞋子？”

“以你目前的身份，接受采访确实是不明智的。”Spock说着，把他的空杯子推向Lew。“再一杯。”他道。

连Spock都开始享受起来了。Jim叹着气又喝了口水。他瞥了眼自己老妈，后者正愉快地和Sarek讲话，手挥来挥去的，后来甚至放上了Sarek的肩膀。Sarek的脸上比平常要显得绿一些，但也或许是由于灯光的缘故。他嘴角轻轻地上扬着，而Winona则头往后一仰，大笑起来。难道纯血的瓦肯人也会喝醉？Jim想起Spock曾说过他们体内代谢速率很高什么的，就想，大概Sarek玩得挺开心吧。

结束时，Jim坚持去付了帐。账单上的数字还挺夸张的，虽然Lew有给他打了折。

“我妈喝了多少？”他问Spock。Spock耸耸肩。

“我并未计算。”他说。

Winona站起身，穿上外套，然后冲Sarek伸出手去。

“妈——”Jim开了口，可随即又紧紧闭上了——Sarek居然握住了Winona的手掌。他的手指弯曲着，笼住了她的掌心。Jim挑起了眉毛。

“我觉得我妈把你爸给灌醉了。”他低声道。

“或许这是某项家族传统吧。”Spock答道。

+++

隔天Jim醒来时，Spock还睡着。这通常很奇怪，而更奇怪的是，等Jim洗好了澡，下了楼，Spock都还没有从床上起来。

“早。”他打着呵欠走向复制机。

“睡得还好吗？”Winona将视线从她手里的PADD上移开，看向Jim。她正坐在桌边，手里拿着杯咖啡，两腿翘着倚着扶手。

“挺好的。”Jim应了声，按下添加有双份奶油和双份白糖的咖啡按键，回头冲他妈一笑。“你呢？”

“我是你妈，但我也还知道怎么去玩。你以为你那企业号是唯一一艘干过非法勾当的星舰嘛？”

“拜托，我不想听。”

“哦，儿子。”她亲昵地叫他。“要是Chris在就好了。他可以告诉你许许多多的故事……”

Jim苦笑一下，摇了摇头，接过咖啡在Winona对面坐下。“我还是不敢相信他已经走了。”他说。

“我也是。真高兴你之前有认识他。”

“你和Sarek看起来相处得不错。”Jim将杯沿举到唇边，享受般喝下第一口咖啡，阖上了眼。

“他人很好。”Winona道，“我一直都很喜欢瓦肯。能和这样一位同人类伴侣一起度过许多年的瓦肯人相处，也蛮有趣，他毕竟没有一般瓦肯人那么封闭。看上去也还蛮喜欢你的哦。”

“总比第一次见喜欢我些。”

“哦？”Winona卷起袖口，双手环胸。

“额，你应该还记得Spock有流放过我吧？”

“你讲过好几次。”

“当我回到舰上后，我们有了点……分歧。有关他是否应该放弃指挥权。结果不是太好。”

“我明白了。”她道。

“不管怎样，Sarek在最后关头走了进来。我很长一段时间都在想他到底是怎么看我的。”

“他自从到了这里，凡是说到你的，全是好话。”

“真的？”Jim打了个呵欠，又喝了口咖啡。

“无论是什么种族，说到底，我们家长想要的都不过是让孩子能幸福快乐。即使瓦肯人也一样。如果哪天你和Spock有了小孩，你就会明白了。”

“这么一大早，还是别说孩子的事了，妈。”

“你们已经结婚两年了！”Winona道，“趁着我现在还不老，还能追着小孩跑，我真希望能有几个外孙一起玩玩。”

“叫Sam和Aurie再多生一个。”Jim道，“Spock和我还有艘星舰要养。”

“你爸和我本打算在太空里养大你的。”Winona道。

“我知道。”

“我只是想说，如果你想，就不要放弃这个念头。你们可以的。”

“能先等我满了三十岁再说吗？”Jim道。

Winona笑起来，摇了摇头。当她看到Jim身后来人时，脸上的笑容更盛了。

“你儿子还在睡呢。”她说。

“他确实需要休息。”Sarek道。

“我帮你泡杯茶？”

“无须麻烦。”

“一点都不麻烦。”Winona站起身。“水已经烧好了。就等着你起床呢。”

“谢谢。”Sarek说着，在Jim身边坐下。尽管他洗了澡，也换了件干净的袍子，他身上仍给人一种疲惫的感觉。Jim咽下了嘴角的一抹微笑。

“感觉还好吗？”他问道。

“我很渴。”Sarek坦诚道。

“是啦，喝多了伏特加是会这样的。谢谢你昨晚跟我们一起去。”

“我很感激你邀请了我。”

“再想一起喝酒，随时都可以。”Jim听到他自己这样说道。而且，他还是真心的。

“自我上次造访这样的店铺，已经有许多年了。”Sarek道，“我刚认识我妻子的时候，她很喜欢这样的社交活动。”

“我估计瓦肯星上应该没什么酒吧吧。”Jim道。

“没有。”Sarek微微地点了点头。“但当时我还生活在地球。”

“请节哀。”Winona道。

“我了解到，你的丈夫也过世了。”Sarek道，“请允许我致以沉痛哀悼。”

“谢谢。”Winona道，“但那也是好久以前的事了。我都放下了。如果你不去想，悲伤也会……减弱的。”

“不错。”Sarek点一点头。Jim看着Winona抿住了唇，又皱起眉毛，低低地吐了一口气，才又重新微笑起来。

“哎呀，我们一整天都能和小伙子们在一起呢。”她道，“我想想。可以先去船坞博物馆，到镇上吃顿中饭，再买点菜回来做晚饭吃。”

“你这会在休假呢。你真还想拐去星联的地盘上？”Jim问道。

“带着两个中校和一个舰长，我们会得到皇家般的礼遇的。”Winona道。

“你就是想看看你能搞到些什么样的装备。”Jim笑她。

“怪我咯？泰利希科瓦号是艘好船，但跟你那艘真是不能比。你们轮机长应该还没想退休吧？”

“早着呢。”Jim道，“再说我俩要是在同一艘星舰上服役，我们会把对方逼疯的。”

“你大概是对的。”Winona道，“但起码我可以看到我的小外孙。”

“你和Spock打算生养孩子？”Sarek问道。

“呃，我们其实还没谈过这事儿。”Jim嘀咕道。

“你们可以领养。”Winona建议道，“虽然我蛮想看到有和你一样颧骨的宝宝的。”

“妈。”

“还有尖耳朵。”她又道。

Jim揉了揉耳朵。“别说了行吗。”

“该基因是显性的。”Sarek很乐于助人地添上了一句。

“什么基因？”Spock走进了厨房。他在Jim身边坐下，一边抬手轻轻碰了碰Jim的后颈。一股暖意渗进了Jim的肌肤——但他还是皱了皱眉。

“你的耳朵。”他说道。Winona冲Spock快活的笑了笑。

“你的父亲和我在想，你们两个要什么时候养小孩。”她道。

“我们并未讨论过此事。”Spock答道。他的语气很平静，但Jim依然能感觉到其中轻微的不适。

“我们现在也不需要讨论这事！”Jim强笑着说了一声，一口喝光他最后的那点咖啡。好极了。他站起身，去复制机那里捣鼓续杯。Spock迅速地走到了他的身边。

“那个话题，令你生气了？”他轻声问道。

“我只是不想一大早就被人咬着小孩的事情不放。”Jim飞快说道。他粗鲁地按下复制机上的按钮，又给自己添了杯新的：依旧是双倍的白糖、双倍的奶油。“这是我们的私事。”

“你说得对。然而，”Spock低声说着，嘴唇轻轻滑过Jim的耳廓，“我希望你知道，我并不反对这个提议。”

“等等，真的？”Jim转过身去，轻声地开口。

“我相信，我们会是一对合格的家长。”

“我们肯定能比合格更好。”Jim道，“但我们现在的状况，并不是很适合养小孩。”

“恰恰相反，”Spock道，“试想，一名从小在星舰上成长的孩童，将会有多么多的学习机会。”

复制机哔地响了一声。

“大概吧。”Jim喃喃应道，一边把咖啡抢到手中。“而且我们也肯定不会缺人帮我们带小孩。Bones虽然爱抱怨，但他其实超喜欢小朋友的。”

“我会留心看有没有弄璋之喜的通知的。”Winona说着，从后头走近他俩。Jim低头抵着马克杯呻吟了一声。

+++

“真不敢相信你竟然每块牌子都要读一遍。”Jim走出博物馆，一边对Winona说道，“你又不是第一来这里。”

“是你老公一路在读。”Winona道，“我只是在陪他。”

Jim没再纠正她的称呼。她想怎么叫Spock，就怎么叫吧。再说……Jim还满喜欢那个词汇的。

“那你……觉得他怎样？”他看了眼Sarek和Spock。他俩正走在前边，和Jim他们很有一段距离。Jim又有点儿犹豫地回头看了眼Winona；后者很大声地叹了口气。

“他人很好。”她肩并肩和Jim走到一起。“聪明，有修养，还很帅。”

“妈。”

“干嘛？他是很帅啊。不过我真没料到他会是你的菜。”

“是因为那双眉毛？”

“是因为你从没有很正式地……和人谈过。他很稳重，很成熟。虽然可能不太善于表达感情，但我看得出来他爱你爱得要命。说真的。昨晚上你俩的表现已经很明显了。”

Jim顿时红了脸，垂下头去。“他，呃，是蛮热情的。”

“这周末我总觉得我看到了你的另一面。我喜欢你和他在一起时的样子。”

“谢了。”

“我总觉得我对你影响太多了。”Winona柔声道，“你是个机灵的小混蛋，好在你还继承了点你爸的性格。我为你感到骄傲。”

“我们现在是打算开展温情时刻吗？”Jim转头冲Winona露出坏坏的一笑。

“这二十八年来总归要有一次吧。”她说着，和Jim一起走向车子。Sarek已经站在了司机那一侧的门边。

“准备好了吗？”Winona伸手握住门把。车门开了；Spock一手撑着门，好让Jim钻进去。

“马屁精。”Jim嘀咕一句，但在钻进去挨着Spock坐下后，还是伸手覆住了Spock的大腿。

他们去了爱荷华市吃中饭。是一家汉堡店：Winona坚持Sarek一定要去试一下。

“他们也卖蔬菜汉堡好吗。”她透过后视镜和Jim说道，“我们是住在爱荷华，又不是欧洲中世纪。”

于是Jim坐进店里，捧着一个足有一英寸厚的、铺了烤洋葱和蘑菇，还往外渗着奶酪的牛里脊汉堡大吃特吃。Spock坐在他旁边拿了个田园堡嚼嚼嚼。

“不去尝试新事物，难道是符合逻辑的吗？”Winona说着，拿了一盘子夹肉饼递给Sarek。

“没用的，妈，我已经劝Spock劝了好几年——”Jim刚开口就哑住了，呆呆望着Sarek用叉子叉了块小肉饼放进自己盘子里，又切下一小块吃了一口，还边嚼边点头。Winona得意地笑起来。Spock在Jim身边拿起水杯喝了一口，掩饰住他无声的惊愕。Jim可以清晰感觉到Spock心底的那种困惑、惊讶、和好奇。他脑袋里顿时冒出了一个念头。

“你不会也想试——”

“不想。”Spock打断了他。

+++

在看了部电影、又吃了桶爆米花以后，Jim倚着Spock的肩膀，昏昏欲睡起来。他亲了Winona的脸颊，道了晚安，和Sarek挥了挥手，然后任由Spock簇着他上了楼。

“我老了。”他脸朝下一头栽在床上，抱怨了一句。Spock在他身后帮他脱了衣服，拉上被单，又帮Jim翻了个身。“我以前不到凌晨一点都不睡觉的。”

“或许应该说，你是变成熟了。”Spock说着，弯腰帮Jim脱鞋。

Jim哼了一声，望向眼前的天花板。那里有一道隐约的痕迹，是他从前挂那种能在黑暗里闪光的星星灯留下的。从塔尔苏斯回来以后，他就摘掉了那些星星，但还有些胶水黏固在那儿。这么多年下来，都被灰尘描了边。

“我总有一天要老的。”他说。

“我也是。”Spock在他身边坐下来，伸出手指描摹过Jim的嘴唇。“但我们还有很长的时间。”

“我知道。”

Jim阖上眼睛，感觉到Spock的指尖抚上他的脸颊，探进他的短发，又拂过他的脖颈。他想到了他的妈妈，在那么年轻的时候就失去了他的父亲。他又想起那一天，在传送室里，Spock伸手徒劳抓着空气时Sarek脸上的表情。总有一天，他也会和Spock分开的。他们中有一个人会率先死去——估摸着还得是Jim。即使注入了Harrison的血，他也不保证能够长寿。Bones只说会有那样的可能，要等到第无数次检查以后才能确认。但Jim晓得，希望估计还是不大。他几乎可以想象得到，Spock以比现在老不了多少的样子，孤零零地一个，坐在一张宽大、冰冷的床上。

“别想那些事情。”Spock柔声道，“俯躺下来。我帮你揉背。”

“好。”Jim翻了个身，手臂曲着叠在枕下。Spock按摩起了他的后背，Jim感觉那双手掌比平常还要冷些。他不由道：“你好冷。我们应该趁还在这儿去用一下那个按摩浴缸。”

“明早吧。”Spock说着，手上愈发用力。“我还是提议，我们应该在舰上安装一个那个设备。”

“我会申请的。”

Jim安静下来，感觉Spock的触碰渐渐柔和下来，慢慢变得羽毛般轻柔地按着他的脊柱，指尖在那里一下下地打圈。

“好舒服。”Jim喃喃呻吟一声，但随即就感觉到了一丝尴尬。“怎么了？”他问道。

“我没意识到你还醒着。”

“所以？”

“我的感情……外露了。”

“因为在我身上乱画？”Jim问道。

“这是瓦肯文字。”Spock带了点儿歉意地承认道。但他的指尖依旧一圈圈地打着转。

“是什么字？”

“你读得懂瓦肯语。”

“那慢一点。”Jim说了一声，又往胳膊弯里打个呵欠。“我对笔法不熟。”

Spock的手顿了顿，随后写起了第一个字。那只是一个简简单单的字母，起笔在Jim的后背正中，然后随着Spock的手指一路往下，又往右、往上勾去一笔，若不是笔画太近，几乎像是在画一个椭圆。最后又绕了一圈，在最底下用波纹作结。

“T。”Jim道。

“正确。”Spock说着，又写起第二个字母。这一个要稍显复杂：他画了两个重叠着的椭圆，第一个要高些小些。后面用同一道挑逗般的抚触滑过Jim的尾椎骨。

“H？”Jim猜道。

“很好。”

第三个字母的形状有些像六，一道笔画深深往下。Jim皱了皱眉，试着想从他的瓦肯语书的字母表里辨认出这个玩意。

“呃，I？”

“集中注意。”Spock说着，把那个字母又描画了一遍。

“A。”

再一个写得很快，就像是一个加号带了点尖尖的顶。

“这是I。”Jim道。

“正确。这一个是最困难的。”

Jim忙皱住脸，集中精神。那字母起初是个圆形，可底下也和前两个一样有着波纹，接着又左右两边一拱，就好像在路当中转了个弯。整个字母都被一条直线一切两断。

“我不晓得。”Jim打着呵欠道，“但感觉棒极了。”

“鉴于你现在十分疲倦，我会告诉你答案。这是L。最后一个字母你已经辨认过了。”Spock说着，又画了另一个A。

“哦。”Jim将这几个字母在脑袋里连在一起，呼了口气。他无声地说了遍这个单词，眼睛竟不知怎么的，湿了。这大概有点荒谬，但幸好他的脸还埋在枕头里。

“睡吧。”Spock温柔地说着，低头在Jim的手上印下轻轻的一吻。他拉高毯子，遮住了肩膀，随后伸手关上了台灯。

+++

Jim半夜忽然醒来，嘴干干的，就起了床。他下床的动作很小心，免得吵醒了Spock，开门的时候还屏住了呼吸，好像这样就能掩住门拉开时的吱呀动静；片刻蹑手蹑脚地下了楼。

他背靠着柜台站直身体，喝了杯水，叹一口气，又抬手擦擦嘴巴。他没料到的是他竟听到外边传来了一阵声音：先是一把低沉的、铿锵的、Jim辨不太出的嗓音，然后是他妈妈咯咯的笑。Jim踮着脚走近客厅，悄悄贴近后院的玻璃门，发现那门居然敞开着。他往外看了一眼，就看到他妈和Sarek一道坐在那按摩浴缸里面。Sarek的脸绿极了，上面还浮着笑。Winona则拿后背对着Jim，她的长发被松松地挽了个结。她忽然摇了摇头，而Jim又一次听到了她的笑声。Jim自嘲一下，低下头，又小心翼翼地上了楼。

当他钻进被窝，Spock转了个身，将Jim揽进了怀里，叹了一声。

“你去了哪里？”他问道。

“去喝点水。”Jim贴着Spock的肩膀回道。Spock的身体暖暖的，闻起来有一股沉眠的味道。“呃，我俩爹妈在按摩浴缸里。”

“我认为他们对彼此的感情是有关男女爱情的。”

“那很怪，是不是？是不是很怪？”

“比我和你还怪吗？”

“我不知道，但是这是……我妈和你爸啊？如果他们结婚了，我们就是继兄弟了。”

“即使他们结了婚，也不会对我们的关系有任何影像。”

“你觉得会不会是这栋房子的问题？”Jim低声道，“我是说，一开始是我们两个。现在又变成了他们。”

“Jim，”Spock在Jim的太阳穴那里印下一吻。“别再说话了。”

+++

“昨晚这里肯定喝了酒。”Jim说着，指向按摩浴缸旁边的空酒瓶和两个酒杯。他和Spock正躺在后院里，顶上罩了个棚顶；Sarek和Winona在厨房里喝茶。

“我不明白你为何要在你母亲身上实施双重标准。”Spock道。

“嘘，”Jim伸手按住Spock的胸膛。吊床在他身下轻轻地摇晃。“真不敢相信我们竟就要走了。我们才刚到呢。”

“我们可以再留一阵。当初是你坚持要缩短假期。本来我们还要有八天才需要回归旧金山。”

Jim抬起头，看了看Spock，轻咬住口腔内侧。

“这样我们就有时间泡浴缸了。”他笑说。

“确实。”

“这主意倒不坏。”

“休憩是有益的。”

“Bones估计会说这对我的身体有好处。”

“毫无疑问。”Spock同意道，“如果你愿意，我会在早餐后联系他，询问他的专业意见。”

“或许吧。”Jim道。他重又躺了回去，抬手抚了抚Spock的手掌，指尖滑过Spock手背上的血管。当他把手指探进Spock的指缝，又揉了揉那里的时候，Spock不禁发出了一声低低的喘息。

“这我真是百玩不厌。”Jim笑了起来，又揉了一揉，直到Spock浅浅、浅浅地呻吟了一声。

Winona敲了敲移门，把门拉开了几英寸。“除非你们俩已经研究出该如何男男生子，并且正积极主动地打算给我生个小外孙，你们还是先进来吃早饭吧。”她冲他俩眨了眨眼，转身走回了厨房。

“还想留下来吗？”Jim笑问着，坐了起来。他一手捉住吊床的编织把手，好防止自己摔落下去，一边站直了身子。

“是的。”Spock拂了拂他的长袍。“我们还可以利用这段时间，做一做你母亲要求的事情。”

“我真不想打破你的美梦，可惜不管我们上多少次床，这个肚子里还是爬不出来任何小孩的。”

“的确不能。”Spock抬起手，捉住了Jim的下巴，将他的头抬起来吻了吻他，嘴唇抵着他的唇道，“但那并不意味着，我们不能练习。”

 

-END-


End file.
